Mon ange
by Yuurei no yume
Summary: "Le jour où je t'ai retrouvé et que tu as accepté de revenir, j'étais heureux. J'ai fini par te ramener avec moi, mais rien ne s'est passé comme je le pensais." POV Naruto. Sasunanu/NaruSasu. deathfic


Disclaimer : bon comme d'hab', les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke,

C'est pour toi que j'écris cette lettre.

Je sais que tu ne l'auras pas d'où tu es, mais je préfère imaginer le contraire.

Le jour où je t'ai retrouvé et que tu as accepté de revenir, j'étais heureux. J'ai finis par te ramener avec moi, mais rien ne s'est passé comme je le pensais.

Quand le conseil a sus pour ton retour, ils ont immédiatement demandé à te voir. Tu es resté avec eux pendant deux heures. Après, ils t'ont envoyé en prison et m'ont interdit de venir te voir. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'essayer de venir.

Mais je n'ai jamais pus. Pourtant, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois par jour je te le jure. Mais je n'ai rien pus faire.

Quand ils ont annoncé ton exécution, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je suis allé voir la vielle et elle m'a dit que c'était les vieux qui avaient organisé ça. Tu allais mourir dans deux jours et personne ne pouvait changer.

Le jour de ton exécution, ils m'ont autorisé à te voir. Lorsque je t'ai vus dans ta cellule, je n'ai pas pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Tu avais beaucoup maigri par rapport à la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Des cicatrices parsemaient maintenant ton corps devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Tes vêtements avaient été déchirés à certains endroits, mais ce qui me choqua le plus, c'est ta position. Tu maintenais la tête baissé en une position complètement soumis. Je t'appelais doucement, mais tu ne réagissais pas. J'avais beau insister, tu ne me remarquais pas. Je sentais la colère monter en moi tellement vite. Ton attitude me blessais car je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi. Alors je suis entré dans ta cellule et me suis précipité sur toi. Je t'ai tellement secoué en te gueulant dessus que je t'ai laissé des marques sur ton corps pâle. À ce moment-là, tu as dis mon nom. Tu me regardais avec surprise, comme si tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir. Puis un air doux s'est peint sur ton visage, mais je ne le remarquais pas. Je continuais toujours à te crier dessus sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. J'ai déversé ma haine et ma frustration sur toi. Le pire, c'est que tu m'as laissé faire, prenant ce que je te jetais violement.

Au bout de deux heures, je suis reparti. Je t'ai jeté un dernier regard en te disant que tu méritais de mourir. J'ai été odieux avec toi. Je n'ai pas vu tes larmes qui ont coulé sur tes joues creuses. Je n'ai pas vu ta souffrance qui était pourtant flagrante. Non je n'ai rien vu car je ne voulais pas voir. Pourtant, c'est moi qui t'avais ramené mais là, je ne pensais qu'à moi. J'avais complètement oublié pourquoi j'étais venu. Tout avait été remplacé par ma colère.

Puis le jour de ta mort arriva.

Tu étais debout devant moi. Je te voyais monter sur l'échafaud. Tout se passait au ralenti comme si le temps n'avait plus d'emprise. Tes pas résonnaient en moi au même rythme que mon cœur. Ton bourreau te suivait et te poussa. Tu manquas de tomber mais tu te redressas. Tu te fais emmener et tout le monde te regarde y compris moi. Tu t'agenouillas et regarda la foule comme si tu cherchais quelqu'un. Et tu me vis lion de l'estrade. Tes yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens et j'y vois de l'amour et de la tendresse à travers ton regard. Tu me souris et tes lèvres formèrent des mots alors que la lame brille au dessus de ta tête.

"Je t'aime".

Puis ce fût la fin. Alors que ton corps sans vie s'effondrait, tout le monde se réjouissait. Mais moi, je pleurais.

C'est quand je t'ai perdu que j'ai compris ce qui m'échappait tout ce temps. J'ai compris pourquoi tu étais parti, et pourquoi je m'étais lancé à ta poursuite. Et moi qui te disait que je voulais te ramener car tu étais mon meilleur ami. Tu as dus souffrir à ce moment-là. Excuse-moi, je n'ai été qu'un con.

Le pire, c'est quand Tsunade m'a dit pourquoi tu devais mourir. Les vieux t'avaient demandé d'engrosser une fille du village pour transmettre ton sang et ton nom, mais tu leur as dis que tu étais gay et que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un. Le conseil n'avait pas apprécié et avait essayé de faire pression sur toi en te condamnant à mort si tu refusais. Mais tu as tenue bon et tu as refusé tout net alors que c'était ta seule porte de sortie.

Ce que tu m'as dis au moment de mourir, je le garderais toujours avec moi. Après tout, je te dois au moins ça. Mais, je ne vais pas me tuer pour te rejoindre. Je décide de vivre pour toi et en veillant sur ton nom pour qu'il ne soit pas trainé dans la boue, pour que ce que j'ai vu en toi continu à exister même si tu n'es plus là. Toutes ses années passées ensembles sont des souvenirs qui me sont chers et personne ne pourra un jour me contredire là-dessus.

Chaque jour passé loin de toi est un supplice, mais je tiens bon. Je sais que tu veilles sur moi depuis là où tu es et tu feras en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien avant très longtemps. De toute façon, si j'arrive trop tôt, tu serais capable de me renvoyer sur terre, un gros coup de pied au cul, en me disant que je n'ai pas finit de faire ce que je devais faire.

Un jour viendra où et je te rejoindrais. Alors attends-moi mon ange.

Je t'aime.

Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh merde, encore une deathfic.

J'espère que je ne vais pas tous vous déprimer.

Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Alors reviews ?


End file.
